


mundane

by sunset_madi



Series: percabeth scenes we were robbed of [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Baby Percabeth, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lotus Hotel and Casino, Minor Angst, Missing Scene, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Platonic Romance, TLT, Their Love Is So, annabeth plays sims, gamer percy, grover underwood is a third wheel, percabeth, their love is MAGIC, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_madi/pseuds/sunset_madi
Summary: "I don't like not knowing how to do things.""Well, that's an easy fix. I'll teach you."orpercy teaches annabeth how to play video games while theyre at the lotus hotel and casino.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth scenes we were robbed of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	mundane

All those stations," I told Annabeth, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting."

Grover couldn't have been less bothered by our conversation. "I feel good," he said. "I love this place." Wings sprouted out of his shoes, lifting him a foot off the ground before letting him back down.

"So, what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

I grinned at Grover and held up the green Lotus card that the bellhop had given us. "Play time."

She looked at me like I was insane.

"Percy," she said, "I hope you haven't forgotten that in the past couple of days, we have blown up a bus, fought off three Kindly Ones, beheaded a snake lady, met the god of war and helped him get his shield back by taking a ride in a cursed waterpark. And we slept in a zoo truck. And set a zebra loose in Vegas."

"You forgot the St. Louis Arch," piped up Grover, munching on chips.

"Right," she said. "You met Echidna and Chimera and you jumped off a national monument. Does that ring a bell? Not to mention, we still have a 4 hour drive to Los Angeles where we'll probably do some more stupid stuff. And then, when we get to L.A, our next stop is the Underworld, which is probably going to have a lot more in store for us than we can even imagine. Then, we still haven't figured out how we're planning on getting back home, so if we want to make it in time for the summer solstice-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said. "But hear me out: I saw all this awesome stuff when we entered and I was thinking..."

Annabeth threw a pillow at me. "Do you listen to yourself when you talk? We need rest. We're not going to bungee jump in the lobby."

"Okay, I really want to bungee jump in the lobby and I'm definitely going to, but we can start with the virtual stuff and then move on to the more physical stuff. It could be a form of resting! Just to take a break, get our mind off things."

"He has a point," said Grover.

"Thank you!"

Annabeth's mouth hung open. "You're idiots," she said.

"Well, these idiots are your friends and they are going to go play video games. Are you coming with?"

Hesitation.

"Come on, Wise Girl! You can't stay cooped up in here."

"Percy's right, Annabeth," said Grover. "Maybe it's time at least try to be a normal kid for once."

She flinched. That comment seemed to hit a nerve. "We could die tomorrow," she countered.

"Exactly," I said. I turned to Grover. "Hey, we'll meet you there, okay?"

Grover raised his eyebrows. "Okay." He left, closing the room door behind him.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy-"

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you not the person who raided that Waterland gift shop? You're supposed to be the rebellious one!"

"This isn't a matter of rebellion. It's a matter of 'I want to sleep.' Good night." She got under the covers and began to lie down. I hit her with the pillow she had thrown at me. Her jaw hung open. "Rude."

"Stop lying. You slept on the zoo truck."

"Is that really enough rest?"

"It was enough for me and Grover. I know for a fact that you are one hundred percent more resilient than either of us combined."

"Why does it matter to you? Why do you care if I don't play video games?"

"Because I want you to have fun. I mean, you're really annoying when you're grumpy."

She grumbled. "It's stupid. You're gonna laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Fine. It's just that... 5 years at camp. 5 years without technology."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Oh."

"I can fight monsters. Climb walls. Beat people twice my age in hand to hand combat. But video games... something so mundane. Something every kid knows how to do or at least has some experience with, I don't. It's like Grover said. I never got a normal childhood."

I nodded. "You don't know how to play video games."

"I don't like not knowing how to do things," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, that's an easy fix. I'll teach you."

She looked up at me. "You will?"

"Yeah. I mean, we are friends, right?" I stood up and held my hand out for her.

She accepted my invitation and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, we are, Seaweed Brain."

===

"I don't get it. Which one is fire?"

"X."

"I thought X was jump."

"It's both."

"But why?"

"What do you mean 'Why'?"

"Would it really hurt to add another button? How does the game know which one I mean? What if I want to jump but they think I want to fire? What if I'm faced with one of those evil robots that wants to kill me and I try to fire at them but instead I'm just jumping like an idiot?"

"That's very unlikely to happen."

"But if it does?"

"Then you die."

She set the controller down. "I just died."

"Aw, man. Again? It's okay, let's try-"

Shaking her head, she said, "This just isn't for me."

"Don't say that. No one is good right away. You just need to practice."

"No, it's not like that. You wanted me to have fun, right? This isn't gonna be the game that I have fun with. But... there's a lot of games here. Let's go find the one."

I grinned. "Yeah, let's do that."

She scanned the area before her eyes set on something. "Hey, can we check that out?"

I turned to see what she was looking at. It was the Sims but... in 3D? I didn't even know that was a thing. "Yeah, let's go."

And that was the first time Annabeth Chase and I 'hung out.'

===

So, the Lotus Hotel had a time warp. Five days had passed. Five days that felt like an hour.

It was because of magic. Obviously.

It might've been a little because we were having a good time. Together.

You know. 'Time flies when you're having fun' or whatever

But it was mostly magic.

Looking at Annabeth, I thought, 'Maybe there's some magic here too.'

A different, less sinister kind of magic. Whatever it was, I kind of liked it.

It doesn't make sense to me. How bizarre is that? Even I can't understand my own psyche.

Maybe because my psyche doesn't make any sense. Maybe because there was something in the food we ate at the casino.

I guess we'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! i think im gonna make this a series. idk if theyll all be in chronological order, but i have an idea for the next one and it takes place during the sea of monsters. if you have any ideas, pls comment!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated:)


End file.
